Light My Fire
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: Longa noite. Longas escadarias. E os casais dourados confusos e enrolados por causa de um cavaleiro... Ou serão dois cavaleiros? *Yaoi. Lemon. Vários casais.*
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: **É, Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kuru. Mas eu tenho meus planos "megalomalignos" para mudar isso em meu favor. Heh.

**N/A: **Eu queria fazer uma fic cujo enredo se desenrolasse com idas e vindas pelas Doze Casas. E que tivesse lemons e limes felizes, huhu. Daí saiu isso aqui, meio _nonsense_. Bom, a fanfic é _**yaoi/lemon**_. Já sabem, né: não gosta, não leia.

**Agradecimentos:** Ahn, essa fic não sairia se meu amigo **Sorento** não tivesse ajudado, valeu, moço. /o/

* * *

_The time to hesitate is through  
No time to wallow in the mire  
Try now we can only lose  
And our love become a funeral pyre_

_Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire, yeah  
__**The Doors - Light My Fire**_

**Light My Fire**

Part I 

As tonalidades escuras já começavam a tingir o firmamento noturno, mas não parecia que a jovem de cabelos violetas encerraria aquela longa conversa sobre o Santuário ainda. De fato o Cavaleiro havia se perdido em pensamentos há alguns minutos e, conseqüentemente, não prestava mais atenção alguma no que ela dizia.

- ... Correto? – a moça esperou uma resposta que não veio. Notou a expressão absorta dele ao tentar repetir a pergunta. - Saga?

- ... - virou os olhos azuis enevoados para ela, sem demonstrar surpresa por ter estado devaneando. - Sim, Athena?

- Você está bem?

- Sim... perdoe-me a distração... o que dizia?

A Deusa não se convenceu com a resposta evasiva, sentia a apreensão no Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas ele não parecia disposto a falar então era melhor deixa-lo em paz, não queria se intrometer nos assuntos pessoais de seus cavaleiros... embora às vezes ouvisse umas fofocas por aí, sem querer, claro...

- Melhor continuarmos essa conversa em outra ocasião. Estamos aqui há horas e já anoiteceu. Obrigada, pode ir agora.

Saga sorriu vagamente e, sem reparar que a face da moça corara levemente, retirou-se com uma discreta mesura, os longos cabelos azuis acompanhando os movimentos alinhados do corpo atlético.

* * *

As rosas vermelhas e brancas denotavam uma maior beleza sob a luminosidade das estrelas, o jovem constatava, novamente, sentado entre elas, aspirando-lhes o perfume e tocando as pétalas delicadamente. O som de passos subindo em direção à sua Casa de Peixes tirou-o de sua contemplação, não se preocupou em levantar quando o homem alto parou à sua frente, simplesmente sorriu levantando ambas as mãos na direção dele.

- Aí está você, Shu! - exclamou melodiosamente.

O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio sorriu segurando as mãos alvas que o convidavam, deixando-se puxar para baixo, mais especificamente sobre o belo corpo entre as rosas, abraçando-o e tocando-lhe os lábios rosados com os seus.

- Estava com saudades...

- Nos vimos há algumas horas, Afrodite!

O rapaz de cabelos claros riu maliciosamente deitando-se sobre o espanhol.

- Não é bem disso que estou falando...

* * *

Na quinta Casa Zodiacal, seu guardião terminara de arrumar os cabelos castanho-claros e tentava, sem muito sucesso, ajeitar uma gravata azul-marinho. Aquilo não era um item com que sabia lidar direito...

- Mas dá pra enganar! - exclamou sozinho, rindo e estranhando seu visual atípico. Desfez o sorriso e dirigiu-se à entrada da Casa de Leão, não se expondo muito para que ninguém o visse por ali daquele jeito.

Minutos depois, vozes muito suaves mas que evidentemente discutiam fizeram-se ouvir de algum lugar lá dentro.

- Eu me recuso!

- Vamos!

- Não me empurre!

- Ahn... com licença?

O Cavaleiro de Leão virou-se calmamente para trás, seus olhos verdes brilharam de admiração. Duas jovens belíssimas estavam paradas poucos metros longe de si, ambas vestidas em uniformes colegiais, blusas brancas com gravatinhas vermelhas, saias pregueadas em tecido xadrez nas cores verde e vermelho, meias brancas três-quartos e sapatinhos pretos de boneca. O que as diferenciava nas vestimentas era o comprimento da saia, curta até metade das coxas na garota de olhos verdes-esmeraldas e longos cabelos violetas divididos em dois rabinhos de cavalo no alto da cabeça. E na altura pouco abaixo dos joelhos, na garota que permanecera em silêncio com a face enrubescida e visivelmente desconfortável, seus olhos fechados pelas pálpebras de longos cílios e os cabelos dourados, igualmente longos, presos em forma de trança com um laço vermelho na ponta. Adoráveis!

- Boa noite! - cumprimentou satisfeito caminhando até elas.

- Aioria...

- Não! - ergueu uma das mãos. - Hoje você deve me chamar de 'professor', certo, aluna Shaka? - informou, analisando o Cavaleiro de Virgem atentamente, de cima a baixo, na frente e atrás...

- Whoa! - exclamou Shaka ruborizando mais quando o Cavaleiro de Leão levantou-lhe a saia. Abaixou-a rapidamente e se afastou dois passos. - O que está fazendo?

- Conferindo se está seguindo as regras da escola e usando o uniforme completo. - respondeu sorrindo sarcasticamente. - E você, aluna Mu... - começou muito perto do rostinho alvo.

- Eu... - Aioria moveu-se novamente como um felino encurralando sua presa, parando atrás do Cavaleiro de Áries sem toca-lo. - Ahn... completo, professor...

- Hn... - arqueou uma sobrancelha e se afastou. - Vocês, sem dúvida, são as alunas mais atraentes que tenho... - murmurou sensualmente voltando a avançar até Shaka.

- Olha, Aioria, eu só- - tentou falar recuando alguns passos.

- Ah, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que deve me chamar de 'professor'? Você normalmente não é tão desobediente... - ficou sério e aparentemente pensativo, avançando até Virgem. - Talvez esteja precisando de um castigo...

- Como? - o loiro franziu o cenho.

- Professor... - chamou Mu com sua voz cristalina.

- Sim? - redargüiu sem desviar a atenção de Shaka, puxou-lhe a trança com gentileza enrolando-a no braço.

Áries aproximou-se calmamente.

- O que foi? - inquiriu o loiro, incomodado. Como fora parar ali?

- Estou decidindo qual deve ser o seu castigo...

- Espere... - sussurrou Mu, a voz mais sensual diretamente no ouvido do leonino, provocando-lhe arrepios. - Não castigue Shaka...

- Hn... - olhou maldosamente para o virginiano.

O Cavaleiro de Virgem não entendia nada, se sentia ridículo naqueles trajes e ainda era ameaçado?

- Por favor... - continuou, envolvendo-lhe os ombros com os braços.

- Certo, Mu... só porque você é uma aluna exemplar. - assentiu, os lábios muito próximos dos dele. - entretanto... - voltou a falar afastando os lábios novamente, para o desapontamento do ariano. - Sua amiga vai ter que aprender... algumas lições...

* * *

Aquilo estava tedioso... ficar ali sem ter o que fazer numa noite linda daquelas... se o Mu ainda estivesse ali para conversarem como faziam às vezes... mas o Cavaleiro de Áries havia subido as escadarias há algum tempo, sabe-se lá com que destino... _"Hn... Leão, talvez..."_

A próxima opção seria o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos... será que ele já havia voltado da conversa com Athena? Só indo lá pra saber. E saiu da Casa de Touro em direção à Gêmeos observando o céu, impressão ou as constelações pareciam mais brilhantes?

- SAAGAAA! - berrou entrando na terceira Casa Zodiacal. - SAAGAAA! VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ? - pelo jeito não havia voltado, caso contrário com certeza apareceria depois dos exagerados chamados do Cavaleiro de Touro.

Pensou um pouco, a próxima era a Casa de Câncer, mas conversar com o Máscara da Morte... _"Melhor não... ou quem sabe não seria uma boa oportunidade para..."_ agitou os braços enquanto atravessava a Casa de Gêmeos, bom, mesmo que não quisesse falar com o Cavaleiro de Câncer teria que passar por ele para chegar até outro cavaleiro.

Subiu as escadarias admirando a noite, logo descobrindo não ser o único: na entrada da quarta Casa se encontrava Máscara da Morte, encostado em um dos pilares com os braços cruzados, os cabelos curtos acompanhando a brisa e os olhos azuis fitando o céu.

- Linda noite, huh? - comentou animado, terminando os últimos degraus.

- Aldebaran?

* * *

Um quarto na Casa de Escorpião se encontrava imerso pela fraca luminosidade de poucas velas espalhadas estrategicamente pelo chão, permitindo que pouco se visse no cômodo. Seu guardião jazia sentado na cama de lençóis negros, as pernas cruzadas sendo moldadas por uma justa calça de couro negro, usando botas de mesmo material e tonalidade, os braços fortes cruzados atrás da cabeça, os cabelos caindo sobre o torso nu... e uma expressão muito cínica no rosto.

- Miro? - alguém chamou entrando no aposento.

- Hn... - o escorpiano murmurou analisando-o, deu um sorriso cruel e se levantou, cercando-o silenciosamente.

O jovem de longos cabelos lisos, vestia-se de forma semelhante a ele, exceto que sua calça possuía vários zíperes em lugares atípicos, e também usava uma camisa preta de mangas compridas. Seus olhos frios cruzaram com os olhos ladinos do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Miro, não é- - foi interrompido por dedos tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, acompanhados de uma voz sussurrando sensualmente.

- Kamus... não pense... - segurou-lhe o queixo com força, puxando-o para um beijo impetuoso. Enlaçou a cintura perfeita apertando-o e aprofundando a osculação, provando-o avidamente. O aquariano gemeu, ou tentou faze-lo, mas antes que conseguisse se afastar ou formular um pensamento qualquer, foi impelido para cama. Miro afastou-se um pouco, seus olhos brilhando lúbricos sobre o rapaz ofegante. - Kamus!

O Cavaleiro de Aquário ia falar algo quando percebeu sua camisa sendo rasgada com impaciência, sua boca foi tomada com lascívia novamente, seu tórax pálido sendo arranhado por uma das mãos de Miro de forma suave, contrastando com a violência que a outra mão emaranhava-se em seus cabelos, puxando-os sem dó.

As pernas presas pelas de Miro debateram-se em vão, mas as mãos livres empurraram os ombros do escorpiano para que se afastasse. Miro sorriu ofegante e sarcástico.

- Mi... ro! - exclamou antes de ter o pescoço atacado com a mesma selvageria, beijado, sugado e mordido. - Aah... - Kamus já imaginava que seria assim, então por que concordara? Empurrou-o outra vez com mais força, fitando-o com olhos semicerrados. E se machucava... Kamus piscou incrédulo... por que estava ficando excitado?

Escorpião riu baixinho da face enrubescida de Kamus, parecia querer protestar mas ofegava tanto que a voz não saia. Riu mais. O francês franziu as sobrancelhas sem soltar os ombros dele. Ah, ele se arrependeria de usar as mãos para atrapalha-lo... a gargalhada ardilosa de Miro preencheu o ambiente.

* * *

A sinuosa brisa passou brincando com seus longos cabelos azuis, desarrumando-os sobre os olhos de mesma cor, deslizou os dedos pálidos entre os fios arrumando-os distraidamente, encostado em um dos pilares do Salão do Mestre seu olhar perdia-se nas Doze Casas que se estendiam abaixo, não estava com vontade de descer até a própria Casa sabendo que não o encontraria lá. Desviou a atenção para o céu divagando nas inúmeras estrelas.

Sentia-se... não sabia bem como... mas sentia falta dele, seu irmão gêmeo, perfeitamente idêntico... que devia estar no Reino dos Mares naquele instante... havia ido lá há três dias... três dias! Isso era tão injusto! Tudo ficava tão vazio sem ele...

_"Kanon... seu..."_

Já se irritava de tanto pensar no comportamento do irmão. Olhou para as Doze Casas de novo, se fosse para Gêmeos ficaria na mesma, se aborrecendo sozinho. E se fosse conversar com algum dos Cavaleiros de Ouro? A noite mal havia começado e aqueles lá não dormiam tão cedo...

* * *

O fulgor alaranjado produzido pelas flamas das velas e a obscuridade natural do cômodo, criavam uma lúgubre concordata em seu corpo pálido, acentuando os músculos definidos, tornando-lhe a expressão sombria e sedutora... que tentava manter impassível ante as investidas do amante inutilmente... os lábios, rubros pelo ataque de tantos beijos ávidos, se encontravam entreabertos, deixando escapar sua respiração ofegante entrecortada por gemidos, estes devido à habilidosa língua do Cavaleiro de Escorpião passeando em seu tórax, envolvendo os mamilos, indo em seu abdômen, e as mãos exploradoras do mesmo em seus quadris, descendo pelas coxas, subindo até o traseiro firme, instigando mas nunca removendo a calça apertada.

- ...Miro... - sussurrou, sentindo-o arranhar suas costelas, indiferente aos seus chamados. - _... Non... _aah...

Escorpião estava ajoelhado e Kamus em pé, suas mãos haviam sido algemadas nas costas - seu castigo por tentar interrompe-lo - poderia quebrá-las com sua força, claro, mesmo estas não sendo algemas normais. Entretanto não conseguia se concentrar, nem pensar, não com Miro o distraindo.

- Eu sei que você gosta... - e cravou as unhas nas costas de Kamus, filetes de sangue macularam a pele lívida, causando um novo gemido de dor nele, e um sorriso lascivo em si próprio. - Você é impudico como eu...

O grego levantou e, fitando-lhe os olhos cerrados, segurou-lhe a nuca com as mãos, emaranhando-as nos cabelos lisos. Kamus entreabriu os olhos, o reflexo que se projetou neles devido às chamas, tornou-o mais desejável aos olhos do escorpiano que, ignorando a reclamação feita em voz sibilante, beijou-o novamente, tirando outra gota de sangue do corpo juvenil ao morder-lhe os lábios macios.

- Oh? - exclamou cinicamente, numa falsa surpresa, sorvendo a gota rubra.

- ...Pare... - disse o francês no tom mais frio que conseguia naquele momento. - ...está me machucando...

- Hn... - murmurou Miro, seu sorriso tornando-se mais sarcástico. Deslizou uma das mãos pelo baixo-ventre do rapaz. - Quer mesmo que eu pare?

- Aaahh...

Miro apertou-lhe por cima da calça. Aquário inclinou a cabeça para trás num espasmo.

- Aaaahhh...

- Quer mesmo que eu pare? - insistiu, o timbre da voz esfriando, a expressão tornando-se séria, mas seus olhos nunca perdendo a lubricidade.

Kamus voltou a cabeça para frente, alguns fios azulados cobrindo-lhe os olhos parcialmente, aderindo ao suor em seu rosto corado.

- E então? - indagou Miro quase inaudível, os lábios tocando suavemente os dele, a mão nunca parando de estimula-lo.

- ... - o rapaz de poderes gelados permaneceu em silêncio, exceto pelos gemidos constantes. Bem, havia concordado não? E estava gostando também... e além disso, mesmo que dissesse sim, Miro certamente não pararia de qualquer forma.

- Se você realmente quiser... - continuou como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do francês. - Eu paro...

- ... - Kamus franziu as sobrancelhas, estranhando.

- Isso mesmo, eu paro... - e afastou a mão pra confirmar.

- Miro... - o francês piscou, soprou uma mecha de cabelo do escorpiano, que cobria um daqueles belos e luxuriosos olhos azuis, sussurrando perigosamente baixo e letífero em seguida - ...não se atreva a parar...

- Mas...

- _Vite!_ - ordenou, iniciando um novo beijo, movendo o quadril de encontro ao dele, licencioso. Miro sorriu por dentro, ah, Kamus...

* * *

Doce e suave... assim era o aroma de rosas que provinha da última Casa Zodiacal. E, enquanto descia as escadas aproximando-se dela, podia senti-lo mais profundamente, distraído com seus pensamentos nem cogitou que Afrodite poderia estar acompanhado naquele momento.

Em um salão não muito grande, encontrava-se o Cavaleiro de Peixes, deitado sobre diversas pétalas rubras e brancas que cobriam o piso azulejado. Seus cabelos longos, azuis-claros como seus olhos expressivos, emolduravam-lhe o rosto andrógino de lábios rosados, e caíam ao redor dos ombros e costas fortes mas delicados. Vestia uma curta túnica branca e tinha nas mãos uma rosa, com a qual acariciava a face molhada do espanhol, que jazia imerso numa pequena piscina adornada de pétalas.

- Shu... - sibilou, fazendo-o abrir seus olhos verdes, até então fechados para se concentrar nas carícias.

- Ahn? - inquiriu notando que Afrodite desviara o olhar.

- Bom, eu queria perguntar... é... já faz um tempinho que estamos... huh... nos encontrando, e... - o pisciano sentira-se subitamente embaraçado, não conseguia expor sua dúvida.

_"Ai... como é que eu vou explicar? Só quero saber o que você sente por mim, se temos só um caso, se você gosta de mim e poderíamos nos considerar namorados, ou se isso vai acabar logo e você só está interessado em sexo... hn... ah, melhor deixar pra lá... acho que nem eu mesmo me acostumei..."_ refletia com o olhar perdido em algum ponto além do capricorniano.

- Afrodite?

_"É, vou deixar assim por hora..."_ continuou com seus pensamentos, indiferente à mão que se agitava em frente aos seus olhos. O que o incomodava era não saber se o espanhol gostava dele ou não, e também por não conhecer seus próprios sentimentos, não era acostumado a ficar tanto tempo com uma só pessoa... ninguém sabia que eles tinham um caso... provavelmente ninguém nem imaginava que Shura seria... 'chegado'... como ele... afinal era hábil com o sexo feminino, e ele mesmo continuava dando em cima de outros por aí para disfarçar... e também porque não era de ferro...

- AFRODITE! - elevou a voz fazendo-o estremecer de susto. - Você está bem? - exclamou já preocupado, tocando-lhe a face.

- Ah! Sim...

- Tem certeza? - indagou não convencido. O sueco moveu a cabeça afirmando, diante disso mudou de pergunta. - E o que você queria perguntar?

- Nada! Nada não! - sorriu e deu-lhe vários beijinhos no rosto. - Que tal sair dessa água, hein? - sugeriu, um sorriso malicioso despontando em seus lábios.

- E por que você não entra aqui? - redargüiu com um sorriso igualmente malicioso.

- Bom-

- Afrodite... - uma nova voz se fez ouvir aproximando-se.

Piscando confuso Afrodite só teve tempo de trocar um olhar com Shura, se arrependendo de esquecer a porta do cômodo aberta, ao ver aquele jovem alto parando próxima a ela.

- Afrodite, foi mal entrar as- - interrompeu-se ao notar a cena: o Cavaleiro daquela Casa Zodiacal deitado quase sem roupas e outro Cavaleiro, Shura de Capricórnio, nu naquela piscina, ambos tão vermelhos quanto as pétalas de rosas que os cercavam.

Silêncio. Os Cavaleiros pegos em flagrante olhavam estáticos para o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, e este olhava para ambos igualmente surpreso, embora seu rosto estivesse inexpressivo.

- Ahn... Saga... - o pisciano começou incerto sobre o que dizer.

- Afrodite, eu ia me desculpar por entrar de repente, eu só pretendia falar com você... ouvi sua voz aqui em nem imaginei que você poderia estar, huh... então, foi mal, hein! - exclamou Saga retirando-se rapidamente em seguida.

Capricórnio e Peixes se entreolharam. Afrodite não se importava com o que o grego estivesse pensando, afinal não era segredo pra ninguém suas preferências. Não obstante sabia que, certamente, Shura não gostaria que a historia se espalhasse. Confirmou isso ao notar a feição preocupada e vê-lo se levantar, ir atrás de Gêmeos provavelmente.

- Shu, calma! - pediu Peixes, apoiando as mãos nos ombros fortes do Cavaleiro - Saga não é do tipo fofoqueiro, ele é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço, apesar de tudo que aconteceu... Ele não vai sair por aí falando pra todo mundo.

- É, eu sei. E de qualquer forma ninguém tem nada a ver com minha vida... - disse Shura, meio pensativo.

- Então... - beijou-lhe o rosto suavemente - deixa pra lá...

- Mas...

* * *

O Cavaleiro de Virgem suspirou, encostado em um dos pilares da Casa de Leão, fitou o grego, que se ocupava com os botões da camisa do ariano com as mãos enquanto os lábios beijavam e sugavam o tórax do mesmo, depois desviou seu olhar para o rosto corado de Mu. Quem diria que logo o Cavaleiro de Áries se disporia às fantasias sexuais daquele Leão... imaginou que provavelmente Aioria já teria realizado outras do tibetano também... certo, que os dois estivessem ali brincando de professor e aluna tudo bem, mesmo que fosse estranho... mas, Shaka olhou pra si mesmo... por que tinham que envolvê-lo também? Ah sim, porque o leonino pervertido também queria uma terceira pessoa naquela fantasia... e Mu? Concordara, alegando que não se incomodava já que não gostavam de cair na rotina... _"OK, até isso dá pra entender... Mas por que logo eu?"_

Aioria deslizou a mão pela coxa alva do jovem de cabelos violetas, enquanto sua boca alternava-se lhe sugando os mamilos. Gemidos ecoavam na Casa de Leão.

- Hmm... Aioria... - chamou Mu, sussurrando-lhe no ouvido para que o virginiano não escutasse. - Acho que o Shaka não está à vontade aqui... aah... nem eu, que não me importo em realizar suas fantasias, estou muito confortável com esses trajes de garota... aahh... imagine ele então...

- Ah, Mu... você está muito sexy, muito meigo, muito _muito_, assim... - moveu as mãos pela nádegas de Áries. - E o Shaka... faz parte disso também... ele é todo certinho, é mais interessante...

Enquanto isso o indiano já se lembrara que estava ali chantageado... Aioria descobrira que se apaixonara por um certo Cavaleiro e, por isso, conseguiu que fosse ali... Shaka não queria ir mas também não queria perder todas as esperanças de ter seus sentimentos correspondidos. Pelo menos não iriam faze-lo participar daquelas indecências, só queriam que ele se vestisse naqueles trajes vergonhosos e ficasse ali assistindo... exibicionistas, queriam um voyeur! Nada que o homem mais próximo de Deus não pudesse suportar... não se deixaria levar pela excitação que a cena causava...

Os olhos verdes do rapaz de cabelos curtos se desviaram para Shaka, que fingiu indiferença embora tenha se arrepiado com a intensidade daquele olhar concupiscente naquele rosto que era pura luxúria, e ajoelhou-se subindo as mãos por baixo da saia pregueada de Mu. Beijou a coxa lívida, chupando até deixa-la marcada, sem desviar o olhar do indiano notando que este começara a corar.

Mu estava respirando sofregamente, meio tímido, Aioria pretendia mesmo continuar com Shaka ali? Sua face enrubesceu ainda mais, era a primeira vez que faria aquilo com um espectador. Entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos, vendo e sentindo os beijos e mordidas do amante em suas pernas, enquanto os dedos percorriam as margens da calcinha. Olhou para o loiro, observava sim, mas aparentemente impassível...

_"Ah, Buda..."._

* * *

As estrelas flutuantes no céu acompanharam com seus brilhantismos os passos apressados do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, os fios azulados tocavam-lhe a face inexpressiva sombreada pela noite, produzindo um aspecto lutuoso naquele Cavaleiro deslumbrante.

Atravessara a Casa de Aquário sem notar a falta de seu Cavaleiro, tentava não pensar no que presenciara na décima segunda Casa, mas havia sido uma surpresa interessante, não pelo belo Afrodite pois todos já sabiam do gosto, o surpreendente era Shura mesmo, quem diria... mas não era da sua conta, não tinha nada que pensar nisso... porém não pôde evitar um sorriso ao atravessar a Casa de Capricórnio...

Novamente nas escadarias seus pensamentos voltaram para o seu lindo irmão... bem, ele dizer que o irmão era lindo soava muito narcisista... embora fosse verdade...

_"Ele que não esteja agarrando algum daqueles Generais..."_

E, pensando em todos os tipos de torturas que aplicaria se aquele cínico estivesse aprontando, cruzou a distancia até a Casa de Sagitário, outra vez não reparou muito no ambiente e, assim, acabou tropeçando em algo e caindo, todavia seu corpo não encontrou o duro e frio chão, sua audição captou uma exclamação de surpresa e foi aí que percebeu onde estava em cima...

- Aioros...?

- Saga... cara, que susto...

O geminiano caíra sobre o corpo do jovem de cabelos curtos, sua cabeça batera no tórax dele, por causa disso piscou sacudindo-a, depois a ergueu para ver a face surpresa do Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

- Como se eu não tivesse assustado... - pronunciou indistintamente - O que está fazendo deitado aqui no chão?

- Nada de mais... ainda é cedo e não tinha o que fazer...

- Ah, aí você resolve deitar aqui bem no meio da Casa para derrubar e assustar o primeiro que passar? - indagou sarcasticamente.

- Não foi minha intenção... - respondeu abrindo um meio sorriso. - Eu ia dar uma voltinha, como você pelo jeito está fazendo, mas comecei a ouvir uns sons estranhos...

- Sons estranhos? - inquiriu Saga, nenhum dos dois parecia ter percebido que estavam conversando casualmente deitados um sobre o outro.

- É, uns gemidos e gritos aí da Casa abaixo...

- Ah... - compreendeu o grego, e acabou lembrando do casal algumas Casas acima.

- Quando percebi já tinha deitado aqui e ficado devaneando... alguém está apanhando lá, não é possível... - deu um breve riso. - Agora parou um pouco, ainda bem...

- Incomodado?

- Pra ser sincero... excitado...

Finalmente Saga desconfiou onde estava, sobre quem estava... e sentiu também uma proeminência suspeita no baixo ventre do jovem de olhos verdes... cujo olhar cruzou com o seu por um instante enquanto começava a levantar.

- Hahahah - Aioros começou a rir e puxou o grego fazendo-o deitar sobre si de novo, dessa vez com o rosto próximo ao seu. - Saga, o que é isso? Eu não vou te agarrar...

- Você está me agarrando... - devolveu com um sorriso cínico.

- Ah é... - e apertou a cintura de Gêmeos. - Mas já fizemos isso tantas vezes quando adolescentes, né? Não tem motivo pra pânico...

- É, mas também não é assim...

- ...Quando esse seu rostinho lindo era mais andrógino... - comentou nostálgico.

Saga enrubesceu de vergonha e indignação.

- Como 'mais'? Quer dizer que ainda é um pouco?

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos levou uma das mãos ao rosto do outro Cavaleiro, tocando-o delicadamente.

- Sinceramente... é! - declarou e riu da face normalmente inexpressiva que naquele momento parecia inconformada. - De qualquer forma você é muito lindo, Saga! - exclamou fitando os olhos azuis.

- Hn...

- 'Hn'? Você devia agradecer sabia? Ou pelo menos dizer o mesmo de mim...

- Hah... e você é lindo? - indagou ironicamente.

- E não sou? Vai dizer que não...

- Digamos que é _comestível_...

- Ouch!

Antes do Cavaleiro de Sagitário retrucar uma boa resposta um novo grito veio da Casa de Escorpião, silenciando ambos, levemente corados. Deixando Aioros mais excitado, entretanto ele piscou e voltou um sorriso malicioso para o jovem de cabelos longos.

- _Comestível_, huh? - dobrou as pernas, deixando as do geminiano entre elas. - E você provaria esta iguaria? - tornou a rir, principalmente dos olhos azuis piscando surpresos.

- ... - estaria Aioros brincando ou não? Saga se questionou, mas não pensou muito, aquelas risadas arrogantes pediam por uma resposta. - Na verdade já provei...

- Ah, é mesmo! - pareceu confuso por um segundo, depois sorriu satírico novamente. - E o gosto é bom? - murmurou, os lábios quase se encostando aos dele.

- Faz um tempo, mas pelo que me lembre... até que é... - redargüiu no mesmo tom baixo e sarcástico, os olhos fixos nos dele.

- Talvez precise de uma nova degustação pra lembrar... - provocou, e sem desviar o olhar traçou o contorno dos lábios de Saga com a ponta da língua.

Outro grito vindo da Casa de Escorpião repercutiu até a de Sagitário.

* * *

O vento estendia-se, delicado e reconfortante pelo Santuário, envolvendo as Doze Casas Zodiacais amigavelmente.

A oitava Casa submergia-se em sons imprecisos vagamente inteligíveis, júbilo e prazer percorriam seu guardião enquanto sentia a boca deliciosa do amante envolver seu membro, estimulando-o habilmente, provocando-lhe suspiros e gemidos cada vez maiores. Puxou mais a cabeça do francês de encontro a si, fazendo-o soltar alguns gemidos, entretanto Kamus não se interrompeu continuando a suga-lo avidamente.

Miro observou o amante ajoelhado entre suas pernas, mal via-lhe o rosto escondido pelos cabelos lisos, o aquariano fazia aquilo muito bem também, mesmo sem poder usar as mãos para ajudar. Sentia-se muito próximo do clímax, mas tinha outros planos...

- Aah... Huh... Kamus... - exclamou, puxando-lhe os braços abruptamente.

- AAH... - o francês não conseguiu impedir o breve grito surpreso ao ser empurrado agressivamente contra a parede, suas costas arranhadas arderam com o impacto bem como os braços algemados.

O escorpiano postou-se ágil em frente a ele, ergueu-lhe o queixo com gentileza afastando as mechas longas, que lhe atrapalhavam a visualização do rosto perfeito.

- Você é tão belo... - sussurrou, sentindo a respiração pesada do aquariano na face, fitando-lhe os olhos gelados eclipsados pelo prazer. - Tão desejável... principalmente assim...

- Você é... um depravado... arrogante...

- Yeah... - retorquiu, seu sorriso sádico há muito ultrapassara o cínico. - Você me deixa assim, Kamus... - deu-lhe um breve beijo, apertando os braços definidos com as mãos. - ...mas você também adora... esse depravado arrogante... não é? - empurrou Kamus novamente, dessa vez de encontro à cama.

Aquário piscou irritado, seu semblante corado afundado nos lençóis, percebendo-se com a metade superior do corpo debruçada na cama, seu traseiro empinado no ar, para o deleite daquele Cavaleiro...

- Pervertido... - sibilou, tentando se levantar sem sucesso.

- Hahah eu adoro quando você me chama dessas formas... - exclamou apertando as coxas de Kamus. - Mas ainda está educadinho... hahah gosto mais quando você está totalmente descontrolado... hahah

- Miro... - sussurrou num tom de advertência.

- Hmm? - fez, tentando soar inocente. Escolheu entre os zíperes da calça do amante aquele que ficava bem no traseiro, que aberto mostrava apenas o essencial para o grego naquele momento, claro que gostava de ver a pele alva de Kamus, porém queria daquela forma, ele mesmo havia aberto as calças só o necessário. Distraído, contemplando a passagem que estava para entrar, não prestou atenção ao que o rapaz francês reclamava.

Kamus sentiu-o apoiando as mãos em seus quadris, fechou os olhos, sentiu um beijo nas costas...

- AAAAHHH! - e uma enorme dor quando foi preenchido brutalmente, numa estocada só, não podendo nem se acostumar direito com tamanha invasão visto que Escorpião logo começou a se mover. - MIRO! Seu maníaco violento!

- Ops... hahah calminha, baby... - continuou estocando-o violentamente, machucando o corpo macio por dentro.

Os quadris de Kamus moviam-se rapidamente, para frente e para trás, ante ao impacto repetido. Por mais que houvesse se acostumado aos modos meio descontrolados de Miro nesses momentos, daquela vez sentia-se dolorosamente dilacerado pelo membro duro do amante violando-o. Ouvia a voz provocante do amante sussurrando palavras obscenas e risadinhas sádicas e maliciosas. As mãos gregas inquietas em seu corpo, apertando ou arranhando. E, tudo isso, indevidamente ou não, o excitava profundamente.

Miro também observava seu belo e sensual amante resvalando para o descontrole, a respiração saindo num silvo entre seus dentes cerrados, procurava conter gritos mais altos, seus fascinantes olhos azuis escondidos pelos cabelos lisos e longos, desalinhados maravilhosamente sobre corpo lívido e os lençóis negros. Sempre tão deslumbrante e airoso, mesmo naquele estado submisso...

Reunindo muita força de vontade o Escorpião silenciou, subitamente interrompendo-se. Esperou. Um... dois... três...

- Miro! - chamou, estranhando a parada imprevista.

- Diz... - murmurou.

- ... - Kamus cerrou os olhos, desconfortável. - _Non..._

- É? - tornou a mover-se, bem lentamente. - Eu acho que você vai dizer...

* * *

Surpresos olhos azuis acabaram se fechando, quando os lábios renderam-se ao beijo do Cavaleiro de Sagitário permitindo que a ávida língua reconhecesse a outra que há muito tempo não provava.

Aioros deslocou uma das mãos da cintura do geminiano, deslizando-a pelas costas fortes do mesmo, esbarrando em muitas mechas azuis para alcançar as omoplatas até o pescoço, aprofundando a osculação.

Tendo uma das mãos apoiadas no tórax definido, Gêmeos correspondia as carícias entrelaçando a outra nos cabelos castanhos sedosos. Sentiu a mão firme descer pela cintura de encontro ao seu traseiro, e não demorou a ressoar uma fraca 'vozinha' lá no fundo da sua cabeça, dizendo que aquilo era ilícito. Não, não era a voz de Ares, este adoraria Saga perdendo o controle, rendendo-se ao momento de prazer carnal e, conseqüentemente, traindo. Era a chamada 'voz da consciência' mesmo, assim interrompeu o beijo, buscando por ar em seus pulmões outra vez e se levantou.

Sagitário fazia o mesmo, viu Saga se afastando e segurou-lhe o pulso.

- O que foi?

- Como 'o que'? Sabe que não é possível. - respondeu o geminiano, sem fitá-lo e arrumando os cabelos com a outra mão.

- Não pode ser só por causa de Kanon, né? - indagou baixinho, próximo ao ouvido dele. - No passado nunca foi um problema quando queríamos ficar...

Saga fechou os olhos um instante, abriu-os novamente e redargüiu seguramente:

- De fato, mas éramos muito novos, Kanon e eu tínhamos sentimentos ainda imaturos e hormônios a mil... não importava muito que tivéssemos outras pessoas... como eu tive você... desde que, de uma forma ou de outra, ficássemos juntos...

- Então, qual o problema? - insistiu mordiscando o pescoço branco.

Piscou novamente, tentando conter inutilmente um suspiro.

- Agora, mesmo depois de tantas coisas, nós ainda nos amamos, porém mais intensa e integramente do que antes, só pertencemos um ao outro. - respondeu omitindo que às vezes eles abriam algumas exceções mas apenas como parte de fantasias sexuais. Afastando as mãos atrevidas que o tocavam, pensou divertido que era uma das poucas pessoas que conhecia aquele lado teimoso e ousado do Cavaleiro de Sagitário, normalmente tão sério e controlado, herói e um dos modelos aos Cavaleiros de Bronze, por exemplo.

- Mesmo assim... só dessa vez, eu sei que você também quer... ele nem está aqui, vai saber o que está fazendo lá no Reino dos Mares...

Gêmeos emburrou e deu um cascudo no jovem de cabelos castanhos.

- Hey! Não começa a fazer intriga, hein? Você não é disso...

- Hahah pois é... - e abraçou o grego, podiam escutar claramente gritos constantes da Casa de Escorpião.

- Vou indo. - informou desvencilhando dos braços fortes do sagitariano.

- Espera aí, Saga! - pediu, tentando segura-lo novamente, mas ele se moveu rápido, saindo da Casa.

- Não insista, Aioros! - disse já descendo as escadarias em passos acelerados, antes que acabasse fazendo uma besteira, quase cedera aos encantos do Cavaleiro de Sagitário.

O rapaz de olhos verdes bufou ao constatar que seu nível de excitação subira muito, ficou parado ouvindo os sons vindos de Escorpião e sentindo o cosmo de Saga afastando-se, logo chegaria à ela. Bufou outra vez e sorriu saindo apressado atrás do geminiano.

* * *

Vultos de cosmos conhecidos jaziam próximos às escadarias que conduziam à primeira Casa Zodiacal, Áries. Contudo não foram percebidos por nenhum dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, ocupados que estavam naquela noite cintilante.

- E agora? - indagou o jovem menor erguendo a cabeça para o outro, arrumando as mechas atingidas por uma lufada recente. Não houve réplica. Observou uma das sobrancelhas azuis arquear-se, antes de ambas franzirem-se intrigadas, enquanto ele observava além, as Doze Casas. Acompanhou os braços fortes serem cruzados, ele parecia-lhe altivo, normal, de fato. - Ahn, Kanon?

* * *

Sedosos fios violetas cascatearam pelas costas e o peito do ariano, quando este os libertou dos laços, que os prendiam como dois rabinhos de cavalo, a pedido do Cavaleiro de Leão que adorava vê-los soltos.

O indiano havia sentado no chão próximo, mas não muito, deles, procurava prestar atenção aos movimentos de Áries, pois já ficara excitado e se observasse o que o leonino fazia certamente 'pioraria'. Bem, tentava mesmo se entreter com a pouca luz que vinha de fora fazendo os cabelos violetas brilharem suavemente, evitava até fitar o rostinho corado dele, e, assim, foi com surpresa que sentiu algo macio batendo em seu rosto. Olhou para o colo e viu o pano branco que o atingira. Uma calcinha.

- O... o que? - gaguejou, pegando a pequena veste e conferindo se era uma calcinha mesmo. Uma risadinha abafada o fez levantar o olhar para o grego.

- O que está pensando, Shaka? - indagou maliciosamente, seus dedos deslizavam ao longo do membro do tibetano suavemente a princípio, mas intensificando conforme ele gemia, e o loiro ruborizava. - Gosta do que vê?

- Eu... não...

- Mesmo? - insistiu, juntando a língua às carícias, provando o rapaz de cabelos longos, no entanto seus olhos lúbricos não se desviaram de Shaka.

Remexendo-se desconfortável, o virginiano se perdeu no brilho dos olhos verdes e na sucção que aquela boca começara. Nunca havia visto outras pessoas fazendo 'aquilo', e ele mesmo nunca fizera, parecia-lhe natural que em seu íntimo o interesse houvesse despertado, embora se envergonhasse por isso.

Aioria voltara a se concentrar apenas no amante, e Virgem parecia bem entretido com as reações de Mu também. Apertou as coxas alvas, subindo para o traseiro, aumentando o ritmo e chupando-o com mais vontade.

- ...Ahh... Aah... - os gemidos entrecortados de Áries viraram um único e longo ao atingir o clímax.

Shaka sentiu sua excitação aumentar observando o orgasmo do amigo, o jovem de cabelos curtos sorvia todo o líquido, parecendo apreciar muito. Viu Mu deslizando até o chão e o leonino o sentando com as costas apoiadas no pilar, beijando-o na boca em seguida. E então, novamente, os olhos verdes voltaram-se em sua direção ainda mais luxuriosos, se é que isso era possível. Um estremecimento percorreu seu corpo.

- Shaka... - sibilou, sensual. Deixou um ariano se recuperando e caminhou até o loiro. Abaixou-se na frente dele, tocando o rosto alvo com as pontas dos dedos. Virgem recuou. - Não se preocupe... - aproximou a mão da franja dourada, afastando-a da testa lisa. Encostou a boca na orelha dele, sussurrando sobre ser cuidadoso e não machuca-lo, alguns elogios e referencias ao estado do próprio virginiano.

- Aioria... pare... - murmurou, arrepiando-se sob a mão que adentrava sua camisa, deslizando pelo seu peito à procura dos mamilos. - Não... eu só vim para assistir, como você queria... não para ter uma participação maior do que usar essas roupas ridículas...

- E não está gostoso? - indagou, sua boca agora no pescoço macio. - Você sabe que quer isso... - com a outra mão acariciou-o sobre a saia.

Juntando forças para negar e, talvez, fugir, sentiu os cabelos dourados serem libertos da trança, virou o rosto e encontrou um Mu sorridente. Nem o vira chegar até ali, Aioria o distraíra mesmo.

O tibetano beijou-lhe o rosto, acariciando os cabelos longos. Shaka começou a dizer que não outra vez, então ele cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua, não sem antes sussurrar:

- Deixe-nos guia-lo ao prazer hoje...

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Não levem muito a sério a "bizarrice lolitesca", saibam que a culpa é do Aioria e os outros dois não concordaram de boa vontade, e pah e talz. u.u' Well... Dúvidas? Críticas? Sugestões? Mail me... /o/_  
_


	2. Part II

**Light My Fire  
**

Part II

Com um movimento de mão, breve e distraído, ele jogou os cabelos que lhe caíam sobre um ombro para trás. Seu cenho tornara-se inexpressivo como de costume quando olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado, que ainda aguardava uma resposta sua.

- Primeiramente vamos à casa dos Cavaleiros de Bronze, você sabe, é aqui perto na mesma vila que os de Prata vivem, Isaac. Você ficará com eles essa noite, amanhã o levarei ao Templo de Athena. - informou num tom frio, e não deu maiores explicações.

Isaac assentiu com a cabeça, já estava acostumado ao jeito do outro. Conseguira permissão para acompanhar o Cavaleiro de volta ao Santuário, queria visitar seu mestre e seu amigo. Sabia que qualquer pessoa incomum que fosse ali deveria se apresentar a Athena, achou que seria levado ao Templo dela naquele momento mesmo, mas o geminiano, por alguma razão que ignorava, resolvera que era melhor não. Athena já estaria dormindo? Duvidava, não devia ser mais de nove horas, ela não dormiria tão cedo. Provavelmente era alguma coisa que o grego precisava fazer. Não perguntou nada, não era de seu feitio, e ele não responderia também.

- Vamos. - chamou e lançou um último olhar meio desconfiado às Doze Casas, para Isaac, que o observava discretamente, pareceu simplesmente um olhar indiferente. O conduziu em silêncio.

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze haviam se mudado próximos ao Santuário a pedido de Saori, ela decidira viver no Santuário e preferia que seus Cavaleiros estivessem por lá também. Eles concordaram, mas constantemente visitavam seus amigos fora da Grécia. A própria Saori, com os negócios da Fundação Kido, precisava viajar diversas vezes. Entretanto apenas Fênix parecia mais visitar do que realmente morar por lá, já que seus sumiços eram longos.

O General Marina abriu um meio sorriso, já fazia um tempo que não via o Cavaleiro de Cisne. Sempre ficava hospedado na casa que ele dividia com os demais Cavaleiros, Hyoga era irredutível nesse ponto, fazia questão que o amigo ficasse com eles, os demais não pareciam ligar mesmo, e eram muito amigáveis.

- ... - pensou em comentar alguma coisa, porém desistiu ao notar o grego perdido em pensamentos. Tinha algo estranho. Antes de chegarem ao Santuário estavam conversando, mais ou menos. Contudo, ele ficara muito silencioso depois de chegarem.

O geminiano era irônico e frio na maioria do tempo, quando estava no Reino dos Mares, no entanto conversavam amigavelmente quando a sós, haviam se aproximado bastante até, e, claro, Kanon também tinha um jeito cínico e provocante que deixava o russo incrivelmente constrangido às vezes. Admirava muito aquele Cavaleiro, apesar dos problemas que já causara, reconhecia sua força e inteligência. Observava-lhe os movimentos constantemente, não sabia bem porque, e apreciava, principalmente, quando ele fazia gestos calmos, elegantes e discretos, como se fossem planejados com extremo cuidado e executados com adorável delicadeza. Nesses momentos lembrava-lhe muito seu mestre Kamus.

* * *

Suspiros, gemidos e palavras confusas. Era o que podia escutar enquanto caminhava pela Casa de Escorpião. Procurou não prestar atenção e chegar logo às escadarias que conduziam à sétima Casa, não obstante teve seu percurso impedido ao ser puxado pela cintura.

- Whoa! Peguei você!

- Aioros! - exclamou já tentando se soltar, estava tão concentrado em ocupar a mente com outros pensamentos que não percebeu a discreta e silenciosa aproximação de Sagitário. Estava muito distraído aquela noite, não podia continuar assim.

- Ah, como você é teimoso! - reclamou puxando o grego mais perto de si, enquanto esse se movia inquieto.

- Eu sou teimoso? Você que está insistindo em algo que sabe que não vai acontecer! - com um movimento ágil escapou dos braços do jovem, afastando-se alguns passos.

- Porque você é teimoso! - desistindo de alcança-lo, simplesmente cruzou os braços meio emburrado. - Aahh, Saga...

- ...

- Só mais um beijo então... - propôs fazendo carinha carente.

Gêmeos iria responder, se não houvesse sido interrompido por um novo grito reverberante pela Casa.

- ...

- ...

- Pow, isso já ta demais! O que Miro ta aprontando lá em cima? - resmungou Aioros.

- Você nem imagina? - inquiriu o grego, malicioso.

- Claro que sim! Mas, oww, que que isso...

Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha, mal compreendendo aqueles resmungos desconexos do sagitariano.

- Me pergunto com quem ele está...

- Não me olhe assim, também não faço idéia... - retrucou o jovem de cabelos longos, revirando os olhos azuis, é uma idéia ele fazia, mas preferiu não falar nada.

- Hmm, que acha de darmos uma espiada? - sugeriu, sorrindo maroto.

- O que? Claro que não! Seria invadir a privacidade deles! - respondeu, bravo.

- Eles não precisam saber... Será uma mulher ou um homem? Você não está nem um pouquinho curioso?

- Não... se quiser mesmo saber pergunte ao Miro outra hora! Agora vou pra minha Casa, e seria melhor você fazer o mesmo.

- Ir pra sua Casa? - perguntou Aioros, maroto.

- Não! Ir pra _sua_! - agitou a cabeça em negativa, ficando impaciente. Virou-se para continuar seu caminho, mas logo parou ao escutar o comentário do rapaz de olhos verdes.

- Acho que vou dar uma olhadinha...

- Não faça isso! - exclamou, mas já era tarde, Aioros sumira dirigindo-se para o andar de cima. O geminiano respirou fundo, aquilo não era de sua conta, não tinha obrigação nenhuma de impedir o outro. De qualquer forma foi atrás dele com o intuito de arrasta-lo de volta, não seria justo Miro ter sua privacidade invadida por causa do incidente na nona Casa, afinal se não fosse aquilo Sagitário não o teria seguido até ali e decidido espiar o escorpiano.

O rapaz de cabelos curtos se aproximava da porta do quarto, ele não pretendia realmente fazer aquilo quando propôs a Saga, estava brincando e queria provocar o grego, mas a indiferença desse e tentativa de 'defender' Miro, acabaram por despertar completamente sua curiosidade. Pelo menos uma olhadinha ele teria que dar.

- Miro... mais rápido! quantas... vezes tenho que... Ahh... repetir?

Os cabelos azuis aderiam ao suor no corpo bem trabalhado do escorpiano, que fazia movimentos lentos e controlados, entrando e saindo do corpo francês, levando o mesmo quase ao desespero devido à demora. Ele estava se esforçando para não estoca-lo com toda a força e velocidade que gostaria, mas, afinal, tudo para torturar mais Aquário.

- Nenhuma... você sabe... não é isso que quero ouvir...

Com os olhos cerrados e a respiração pesada, o aquariano mal sentia os toques muito suaves dos dedos do amante em seu corpo sensível, e não apreciava muito toda aquela vagarosidade. Para onde fora a selvageria de momentos atrás? O grego não dava atenção aos seus pedidos para que fosse mais rápido. Era muita tortura, ainda mais com aquela voz voluptuosa sussurrando todo o vocabulário sexual que Escorpião conhecia, a boca sensual o beijava cada vez menos, uma das mãos às vezes acariciava seu órgão preso na calça apertada.

- ... - é não tinha jeito, mas também... por que estava hesitando, afinal? - Miro... - começou num sussurro, que não continuou pois o grego alcançara-lhe outra vez o baixo ventre, determinado agora a abrir o zíper e libertar seu membro intumescido. - Aaahh... - suspirou sentindo-se melhor assim, 'livre'.

Miro sorriu ladino. Estimulava-o com as mãos, tão calmamente quanto o estocava antes, já que parara de se mover completamente. Aumentou a velocidade com as mãos e, quando o francês estava ali... às portas do orgasmo... parou. Aquilo doeu em Kamus... mas não tanto quanto a vigorosa estocada que se seguiu. Escorpião ouviu até mais do que queria, em alto e bom som.

Lentamente, nas pontas dos pés, o sagitariano chegou à porta que jazia entreaberta, isto é, só uma pequena fresta que seria suficiente para que um de seus olhos verdes espiasse. Aproximou-se bem, com tal intuito, porém recebeu uma 'gentil' puxada nos cabelos, sua cabeça foi pra trás na hora.

- Saga! - exclamou baixinho. - Doeu! Você não tava indo?

- É, mas não podia deixar você fazer isso. - redargüiu num tom igualmente baixo.

- Sei... acho que você também ficou curioso...

- Eu não!

- Admita... você ta doidinho pra ver! - murmurou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não! - corou levemente, bem lá no fundo tinha uma certa curiosidade. - Eu só...

"AAAAHHH, MIIROO! Vite! Donne-moi ton foutre!"

Aioros e Saga se entreolharam. Aquela voz... aquele idioma... só podia ser... mas... aquela frase...

- Eu ouvi bem? - inquiriu Aioros, pasmo. - Pelo que entendo de francês...

_"AAH! Je veux lecher ton foutre!"_

Os dois Cavaleiros, de Gêmeos e Sagitário, enrubesceram.

- ... "Rápido... dê-me seu... esperma..."? - sussurrou Aioros, em tom de indagação, pra confirmar se era aquilo mesmo.

- E... "Quero provar seu esp-" - disse Saga, sendo logo interrompido por outro grito, e uma gargalhada despudorada.

- ... Whoa! Kamus! - exclamou novamente o rapaz de olhos verdes, já recuperado do susto e sorrindo maroto.

- ... - Saga piscou uma, duas vezes. - Hn, fale baixo! E vamos sair logo daqui.

- Eu ainda...

- Aioros! Já tirou sua dúvida!

- Mas, cara, pro Kamus dizer algo assim... uhh... eu tenho que-

- Tem que voltar pra sua Casa!

- Rapidinho! - pediu, já se encostando à porta pra tentar ver. Foi puxado de novo. Olhou feio pro outro Cavaleiro e tentou se desvencilhar. Saga insistiu em tentar afasta-lo...

Pronto. Lá estavam dois dos poderosos Cavaleiros de Ouro se engalfinhando, num puxa-empurra, trocando palavras teimosas numa discussão murmurada, atrás da porta do quarto de outro Cavaleiro. E nem perceberam como aconteceu de Aioros se desequilibrar, esbarrar na porta com tudo e cair no chão do quarto... arrastando Saga consigo.

Caídos no chão, o de cabelos longos sobre o de cabelos curtos, viram afinal o que acontecia dentro do quarto. Na posição que se encontravam, viam Miro de costas, seu quadril se movendo rapidamente. Não dava pra ver quase nada do francês, só suas pernas.

Kamus ouviu o estrondo, mas tão perdido estava nas sensações do esperado clímax, que ignorou completamente os Cavaleiros invasores. Miro, obviamente, também ouviu, virou a cabeça para trás sem parar de se movimentar e seus olhos azuis, nublados de prazer, nem expressaram surpresa.

O geminiano levantou, vermelho, puxou Sagitário, também vermelho. Não sabiam o que fazer. Claro que Aquário e Escorpião perceberam a entrada abrupta que fizeram, mas não demonstraram, quando o escorpiano virou a cabeça Aioros falou:

- Huh... er... desculpem...

- Desculpem... - murmurou Saga, a seguir. Certamente não daria pra explicarem nada, Miro já fechava os olhos fortemente e desvirava a cabeça, soltando um grito.

Quase roxos de vergonha, os Cavaleiros foram se afastando do quarto, em silêncio. Falar o que? Aioros fechou a porta e ambos saíram correndo.

- AIOROS! - gritou quando chegaram às escadarias em frente à Casa de Escorpião.

- Desculpe! Desculpe! Foi minha culpa... - começou, mas então coçou o queixo, pensativo. - Se bem que foi sua também!

- Como minha?

- Oras! Se não tivesse tentado me impedir isso não teria acontecido!

- AHH! Não me culpe! Seu pervertido! Você sabe muito bem que foi por SUA culpa, tudo!

Fitaram-se em silêncio por poucos segundos, e viraram os rostos emburrados.

- Ainda não acredito que ouvi aquilo do Kamus! - falou Aioros, de repente, sorrindo que nem bobo.

Saga fechou os olhos e suspirou, chegou perto do jovem e desceu uma bofetada na cabeça dele.

- Ouch!

- Cale-se! Para de pensar nisso! Quando eles estiverem 'bem', teremos explicações a dar.

- Nah, acho que vai demorar pra eles se recuperarem, o negócio foi-

- Aioros!

- Ta! Ainda temos tempo... - sorriu inocentemente.

- Temos... tempo...? - olhou para aqueles olhos verdes mal-intencionados. - Vai pra sua Casa! Ah! E é bom que se prepare para se explicar, você sabe como é o Miro...

- É, mas... aww... depois de tudo... ainda estou muuiitoo excitado... - suspirou e fitou Gêmeos, esperançoso.

Saga ferveu, se segurou bem para não enforca-lo ali mesmo.

- BOA NOITE! - deu as costas e desceu velozmente, indignado, só Aioros mesmo...

Aioros fez um muxoxo, achou melhor não ir atrás dele de novo depois desse rolo, lembrou onde e resolveu subir rapidinho pra sua Casa mesmo, vai que um Escorpião irritado, com motivo, aparece de repente...

* * *

Peixes revirou os olhos azuis quando o amante começou a dar outra volta no quarto, andava pra lá e pra cá quase sem parar, depois da trigésima sexta volta o sueco desistira de contar, Capricórnio parecia mesmo determinado a fazer um buraco no chão.

- Shu...

- Eu sei, Afrodite! Não é pra tanto! Mas não posso evitar! - passou as mãos pelos cabelos, agitado.

- Olha, calma... já disse, o Saga não...

- É! Ele não faz fofocas, mas mesmo assim... nós não pedimos que ele não fale, ele pode achar que não é preciso manter segredo e comentar com outras pessoas, sem querer! - completou outra volta, andando mais rápido.

- Não devia ser segredo mesmo... - Afrodite sibilou pra si mesmo, no entanto o amante escutou.

- Di... - parou de andar e se aproximou do pisciano, sentando ao lado dele na cama. - Sabe que não tenho vergonha de você... eu não queria que fosse segredo... mas eu ainda...

- Entendo... nós não temos nenhum relacionamento mais 'concreto' mesmo... - havia um tom triste nessas palavras, embora tivesse tentado disfarçar.

- É que... - Shura balançou a cabeça, então tocou o rosto do amante levantando-o para fitar-lhe os olhos. - Gosto de você... sim, gosto mesmo... mas é que eu ainda... - balançou novamente.

Afrodite sorriu, esperava que ele dissesse algo assim fazia tempo.

- Já disse que entendo, e isso porque também gosto de você... tem todo o tempo que quiser para se acostumar e decidir... o que vai acontecer...

- Então... - levantou e voltou a andar. - por isso tenho que pedir pra que Saga não fale...

- Ele já deve ter passado pelos Cavaleiros agora... se for assim já deve ter comentado com um deles...

- Sinto o cosmo dele no meio das escadarias, ainda não foi pra Gêmeos... ah! Devia ter ido atrás dele! - parou de andar e piscou. - É, vou atrás dele!

- Agora?

- Sim, com alguma sorte ele não falou nada ainda... mas de qualquer forma, eu lembrei que ele vai acabar falando pro Kanon, com certeza, eles são irmãos e muito ligados atualmente, duvido que escondam coisas um do outro... - disse Shura, não muito convicto de suas próprias palavras.

Afrodite o fitou meio na dúvida também.

- Enfim, o fato é que se o Kanon souber já era... você sabe como ele é... descarado...

- Certo, mas você vai mesmo atrás dele agora? O Kanon não está no Santuário mesmo...

- Quanto antes melhor! Vou rápido aí ainda pego ele antes que chegue em Gêmeos! - exclamou sorrindo, terminou uma última volta e beijou o rosto do rapaz de olhos azuis claros, saindo em seguida.

Afrodite levantou, decidido a ir junto com ele, por via das dúvidas. Lançou um olhar atravessado para onde o capricorniano estivera circulando, aparentemente estava normal, e desceu ao primeiro andar. Shura já sumira. Desceu as escadarias apressado para encontra-lo.

_"Hum... não sei não, 'prevejo' problemas..."_

Com sua velocidade da luz, o geminiano logo voltara ao Santuário após deixar o General Marina com os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Começou a subir as primeiras escadarias apreensivo. Desde que parara ali antes achou que alguma, ou algumas, coisas estavam acontecendo. Sentira o cosmo do irmão distante da Casa de Gêmeos, nada de mais, exceto que sentira o cosmo de Sagitário com ele, e isso não era muito bom, afinal ele era o único Cavaleiro que já tocara seu irmão no passado e, por mais que na época não importasse muito, sempre tivera um certo ciúme dele. De qualquer jeito, àquela hora da noite, preferia que o gêmeo estivesse em Casa.

Passou pela Casa de Áries e nem sinal de seu guardião. Não deu atenção a isso e continuou CORRENDO escadaria acima. Casa de Touro vazia. Começou a estranhar, onde estavam os Cavaleiros? Tendo alguma festa lá em cima? Subiu até parar em sua própria Casa, não ficou mais que alguns segundos sabendo que o irmão não se encontrava.

Era o único Cavaleiro que estava realmente correndo pelas escadarias. Seu irmão passava por Virgem andando distraidamente. Capricórnio caminhava bem rápido, principalmente ao atravessar a Casa de Escorpião, Aioros lhe dissera pra fazer assim embora não houvesse dito o porquê... _"Se bem que ele estava estranho, meio corado e agitado... vai entender!"_

E o pisciano, com seus passos calmos e graciosos, chegava às escadarias entre Sagitário e Escorpião, já tendo escutado o 'conselho' de Aioros também. _"Será que ele estava excitado? Acho que sim... de qualquer forma, parecia meio estranho..."_

Casa de Câncer. Até que enfim um Cavaleiro na própria Casa. Sentia seu cosmo e mais um, ah sim, Touro. Deviam estar conversando, mesmo que o italiano não fosse muito disso, entrou procurando por eles, perguntar há quanto tempo viram o irmão.

- O... O que? ...O que você disse?

Ouviu a voz do canceriano, parecia surpreso. Aproximou-se curioso, mas sem se dar ao trabalho de disfarçar sua presença, o Cavaleiro estava de costas para si e, longe dele mas de frente para si, estava o taurino, no entanto este não o viu, olhava para baixo e parecia preocupado. Aliás Câncer também devia estar, afinal não o percebera ali ainda, bem atrás dele, poderia agarra-lo se quisesse. No mesmo instante em que abriu a boca para cumprimenta-los, tocando o ombro de Máscara da Morte, e este virava o rosto para vê-lo, Touro falou:

- É, estou apaixonado por você...

A boca do jovem de cabelos longos ficou aberta, assim como a do italiano enquanto o fitava, estático.

* * *

Terminando de descer as escadarias entre Virgem e Leão, o Cavaleiro grego não pensava mais no incidente que se sucedera na oitava Casa, porque sentira finalmente o cosmo familiar, que esperava há três longos dias, no Santuário.

_"Até que enfim, Kanon..."_

Esboçou um meio sorriso, que logo virou uma expressão cômica quando seus olhos azuis se abriram, em dimensões exageradas, de surpresa com o que viram: da quinta Casa Zodiacal saía uma garota, ou assim Gêmeos imaginou ao primeiro segundo, percebeu então que essa pessoa com longos cabelos dourados esvoaçando conforme andava, de olhos azuis claros, fitando de soslaio a Casa que deixava, e face corada, não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

O geminiano até parou de andar, não sabia o que mais o surpreendia: as roupas que Virgem vestia ou o fato do mesmo estar com os olhos abertos, algo que não acontecia todo dia. Fitava-o tentando entender porque o indiano estaria saindo às pressas da Casa de Leão, usando aquele uniforme de garota colegial. Não pôde evitar reparar que o loiro estava muito interessante também, ele realmente parecia uma garotinha.

Voltando os olhos para o caminho à frente, o virginiano não conseguiu evitar que um grito escapasse de seus lábios ao visualizar o Cavaleiro de longos cabelos azuis. Estava tão concentrado tentando ver se o leonino não o seguia, que só vira Gêmeos quando já se encontrava a poucos passos dele.

- ...Ah... - fez, desviando o olhar dele, seu rosto extremamente vermelho. - Huh, Saga... eu... ahn...

Saga continuava a fitá-lo com a mesma expressão, descrente. Piscou então, observando o Cavaleiro de cima a baixo, este parou de gaguejar e ficou mais envergonhado ao ter a impressão de ter visto os olhos dele brilharem como os do rapaz de cabelos curtos ao vê-lo pela primeira vez vestido daquela forma.

- Shaka... - falou baixinho, ao notar um item de pano que o loiro torcia nervosamente nas mãos. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e exclamou: - ...isso aí é uma calcinha?

- AAAHH! - gritou espantado, percebendo apenas naquele momento o que tinha nas mãos, jogou para o alto. - E-eu... eu... eu... - Shaka já estava desesperado, achava-se perto de ter uma síncope, tamanha vergonha que sentia. Abaixou a cabeça e subiu correndo para sua Casa, enquanto a calcinha caía no ombro de Saga.

- ... - Gêmeos permaneceu parado, confuso, o sorrisinho torto pairando no rosto.

Avançou os últimos degraus velozmente, sua franja dourada escondia o rosto enrubescido voltado para o chão. Sua mente era uma confusão de pensamentos mal compreensíveis para si próprio, mas algumas coisas não precisavam ser repensadas, basicamente tinha três certezas: que se encontrava numa situação constrangedora; que o geminiano deveria estar achando-o louco; e que a culpa era do Cavaleiro de Leão.

- Deixe-nos guia-lo ao prazer hoje... - a frase sussurrada pela voz suave do ariano, soou-lhe reconfortante, apesar das segundas intenções implícitas.

Enquanto a boca macia provava a sua com uma calma luxuriante, e as mãos habilidosas do outro rapaz acariciavam-no, todas as preocupações pareceram muito distantes. A vergonha por estar vestido daquela forma em meio àquela situação atípica e excitante, sua falta de experiência nessas questões, e o sentimento que nutria por uma pessoa que não estava naquele local e que tampouco imaginava ser alvo de sua afeição, não mais ocupavam seus pensamentos. Parecia simples, certo e normal estar com Leão e Áries naquele momento.

**_Flashback on_**

_O tibetano afastou os cabelos loiros, juntando-os nas costas de Virgem, e deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço branco. Continuou descendo, encontrando o jovem de cabelos curtos beijando o peito do virginiano, Aioria sorriu ladino subindo os beijos e lambidas em direção ao outro lado do pescoço que o amante não beijara._

_- Shaka, Shaka... - o grego disse, como um adulto que se finge de indignado com uma criança travessa apesar de ter se divertido com ela. Sua mão acariciava a coxa do indiano, que reagia a tantas carícias e beijos voluptuosos com suspiros e gemidos, apertando numa das mãos, sem perceber, a calcinha que lhe fora atirada._

_Uma imagem emergiu em sua mente, um rosto... de rapaz... muito belo... olhos azuis... indagadores... _

_Murmurando algo ininteligível a princípio, Shaka abriu os olhos e agitou a cabeça negativamente._

_- Não, não... ah, Aioria... Mu... não... - disse tentando juntar forças para levantar. Não estava comprometido ainda... e nem sabia se estaria um dia com aquele que desejava, mas mesmo assim não conseguia seguir com aquilo._

_Mu interrompeu-se, buscando os olhos claros do Cavaleiro de Virgem. Para ele voltar a negar com tanta veemência quando já supunha-se rendido ao próprios desejos, era porque considerava a pessoa por quem se apaixonara, e não seria daquela vez que se entregaria a eles._

_Aioria não deu muita atenção, o loiro acabaria se entregando se insistisse, talvez... mas não descobriria, afinal Mu o fez parar._

_- Que foi agora, Shaka?_

_- Não posso... olha, era só pra eu ficar aqui, lembra? Era o que você queria..._

_- Mas agora eu quero você... - declarou Aioria, manhoso. - Vamos vai ser muito bom, você vai gostar..._

_Mu olhou pra ele e soltou um suspiro resignado. O leonino podia ser terrivelmente teimoso quando queria, e já começava a avançar na direção de Shaka para tentar persuadi-lo com seus toques, provavelmente. _

_- Não... - Shaka recuava à medida que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos se aproximava, com aquele sedutor sorriso. Imaginando que poderia 'cair em tentação' novamente perante ele, principalmente se fosse tocado outra vez, respirou fundo... e saiu correndo._

_**Flashback off**  
_

- Que atitude desonrosa... - repreendeu-se em pensamento, sentado em sua cama. - Que vergonha... e o Saga ainda me viu! - e lembrou-se que além de Aioria, também fugira de Gêmeos. - Essa noite, de forma alguma, meu comportamento foi o que se poderia esperar do 'homem mais próximo dos deuses'... tenho passado tempo demais com certos Cavaleiros... - começou a tirar as roupas 'graciosas' tentando não fazer uma careta. - melhor voltar a meditar praticamente o dia todo... - percebeu-se falando sozinho e sacudiu a cabeça, suas faces ainda vivamente ruborizadas.

* * *

O clima ficou pesado na Casa de Câncer, estavam espantados uns com os outros. Gêmeos pela declaração do taurino ao italiano; O canceriano não sabia se pela declaração ou pelo grego ter escutado, no fim por ambos; E o brasileiro por só ter percebido o geminiano ali depois que falara;

O jovem de cabelos longos foi o que se 'recuperou' primeiro, e de repente quis rir, mais dos rostos vermelhos daqueles dois, que dificilmente se envergonhavam, do que da declaração em si.

- Aw... - começou mas foi interrompido.

- Hahahah - Touro começou a rir, tentando soar natural, mas estava evidentemente sem graça. - Foi mal aí, garotos! Ah, já é tarde, vou indo, hein! - e saiu apressado para sua Casa.

Silêncio outra vez. Gêmeos ficou observando o italiano imóvel, nenhuma reação. Começou a rodeá-lo, agitou a mão em frente aos seus olhos, cutucou, beliscou... e nada. Nenhuma reação por parte dele.

- Máscara! Alo-ow... - resolveu tomar medidas mais extremas. Inclinou a cabeça e deu-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto. Afastou-se com um sorrisinho maroto. Não demorou para os olhos de Câncer brilharem irritados para ele. - Ahahahah

- AH, SEU...!

- Fui! - exclamou correndo de volta para sua Casa, ainda rindo, soltou um último comentário antes de sumir de vista: - Hahah que meigo! Eis uma nova versão da Bela Adormecida! Hahah

- O QUE? - gritou com uma mão no lugar beijado do rosto ainda corado. - Você me paga, _cazzo_!

* * *

O Cavaleiro de Leão não teve muito tempo para comentar sobre a 'fuga' do virginiano com Áries. Perceberam tarde demais um cosmo adentrando a quinta Casa Zodiacal, o alto Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que se recuperara da surpresa ao encontrar o loiro, e voltara a andar... mas logo teve uma outra surpresa...

_"Essa é uma noite e tanto..." _pensou, fitando o ariano vestido no mesmo estilo que Virgem, mas com a camisa aberta deixando exposto o tórax branco, e o grego com roupas sociais, gravata e camisa desarrumadas, calça aberta e cabelo bagunçado. Começou a compreender tudo.

- Saga! - exclamou o leonino, o tibetano de tão envergonhado se escondeu atrás dele. - Tudo bem?

- É... - mostrou-lhes a calcinha que acabara levando junto. - Acho que isso veio daqui...

- Olha, Mu! Não é a sua calcinha?

- AIORIA! - reclamou, o que Gêmeos pensaria dele? Aliás já não devia estar pensando nada de bom, e Aioria ainda piorava?

- Onde achou? - indagou, dando um sorriso para Mu, como se pedindo desculpas.

- Shaka passou correndo, jogou-a sobre mim, sem querer... - respondeu, sem muita clareza, num tom indiferente, foi até eles e entregou-a para Áries.

- Ahn... err... obrigado... - disse, coradíssimo.

- Não pense bobagens, é só uma... fantasia, sabe? - falou Leão.

- Sei...

Os três ouviram passos se aproximando, porém não sentiram o cosmo, quem quer que fosse o estava escondendo. Sem perder tempo Aioria puxou Mu com uma das mãos e Saga com a outra, levando-os mais pro fundo, para um dos cantos não iluminados pela claridade que vinha de fora da Casa.

- Que está fazendo?

- Shh... não quero que mais alguém nos veja nesse estado!

- É o Shura... - disse Mu, espiando. - Ele sentiu nossos cosmos, e parece estar atrás de nós...

- Então tratem de esconde-los... Mu leva o Saga lá pra cima.

- Mas eu ia... - Áries não esperou e o arrastou dali.

O grego ficou olhando-os sumirem, levou um susto quando foi tocado no ombro.

- Shura!

- _Hola... _

- Ué, que faz tão longe da sua Casa essas horas?

- Preciso falar com Saga, senti o cosmo dele aqui em Leão.

- Aqui? Não ta aqui não...

- Não? Tenho certeza que senti!

- Ah, ele passou por aqui até, mas já foi...

- Como se... - Capricórnio olhou bem pra Aioria, franzindo as sobrancelhas. - ...por que está vestido assim?

- Ahn... por nada... só provando umas roupas, não tem nada pra fazer...

- Ah, claro... - comentou, aquele Leão era meio estranho às vezes mesmo... - Enfim, como ele já foi se senti seu cosmo agora mesmo e não o vi saindo?

- Ah, ora... - Aioria já suava frio.

* * *

O Cavaleiro de Peixes chegou também à quinta Casa, não sentiu nenhum cosmo ali, olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém - Capricórnio e Leão ainda estavam naquele canto fora do campo visual dele, Gêmeos e Áries haviam subido para o quarto. - por fim continuou caminhando, saindo de Leão em direção a Câncer, à procura de Shura, sem perceber que o mesmo se encontrava bem ali.

Sem agüentar mais ficar dentro de sua Casa, o italiano saiu pra respirar o ar da noite, chegou à entrada e olhou para as Casas que se estendiam à frente: Gêmeos e mais além Touro, fechou a cara e entrou de novo.

"Espera... 'qual' era ele?" indagou-se andando pela Casa. "Pelo jeito irreverente devia ser o Kanon... mas ele foi pro Reino dos Mares, e nada impede que o Saga tenha um surto de loucura repentino depois de conviver esse tempo todo com ele... hmph..."

Ainda não acreditava que ouvira tal declaração do taurino... e a provocação do grego só servira para indigna-lo. A verdade é que não queria pensar naquelas coisas, ainda. Assim como ainda não queria ficar na Casa, resolveu ir pela saída dessa vez.

_"Merda! Por que logo comigo? Eu sou hetero, não quero nem saber, Aldebaran só podia estar bêbado! Ou tava me zoando! Não dá pra a-"_

Ele teria continuado com seus pensamentos, se seus olhos não tivessem mirado a escadaria que ligava sua Casa à de Leão. A figura pálida sob a luminosidade das estrelas, descia em sua direção graciosamente, a curta túnica branca agitando-se conforme os movimentos de seu corpo esguio e forte, as pernas e braços flexíveis à mostra, os longos cabelos azuis esvoaçando suavemente. Os olhos azuis estavam semicerrados, os lábios rosados moviam-se sem produzir sons inteligíveis, provavelmente falava consigo mesmo, absorto em pensamentos.

O pisciano era um rapaz andrógino, e naquele momento Máscara da Morte quase se convenceu que era uma garota que se aproximava, mas não podia ser, principalmente quando ele chegou mais perto, ficou claro que era homem mesmo.

Quando o sueco levantou os olhos e o fitou, Câncer surpreendeu-se atraído por aqueles olhos, então Peixes sorriu, e um rubor se espalhou pela face do Cavaleiro de cabelos curtos.

"Ele é mesmo belo, como não dei muita atenção a isso antes? ...Ora! Não tenho nada que ficar reparando em homens!"

- Mask? - chamou, parando bem em frente a ele. - Tudo bem?

- Hn. - resmungou, recriminando-se por ter ficado quase babando só de vê-lo.

- Ih, de mau humor?

- Não.

- Ai...

* * *

As cobertas revolveram-se e caíram no chão, devido aos movimentos incessantes do sagitariano. Apesar de já ter se aliviado de sua excitação, ainda estava agitado, e não sabia porquê. Ficara rolando na cama sem conseguir dormir, chegara até considerar descer à Casa do irmão que, provavelmente, ainda estaria acordado... entretanto seus olhos verdes se abriram repentinamente, uma expressão preocupada tomou seu rosto.

- Miro e Kamus! - exclamou sentando. - Droga! Eles vão brigar comigo... e com o Saga... mas vão me pegar primeiro! - recordou que sua Casa era a próxima depois de Escorpião, ou seja, muito mais perto que a de Gêmeos. - Hmm... - murmurou, o cérebro trabalhando rapidamente.

Não lhe pareceu justo ser o único a ouvir, sendo que Gêmeos também participara da confusão, já que era para o casal descontar a raiva, que fizesse isso nos dois juntos... ou o primeiro, ele, 'sofreria' mais...

- Hah! - sorriu, era isso. Iria para junto do geminiano. Melhor do que esperar Aquário e Escorpião subirem até a nona Casa. - Bem, Saga... estou descendo...

Levantou e desceu ao primeiro andar, lembrando-se de esconder o cosmo, passou correndo pelas escadarias que ligavam sua Casa à de Escorpião. Chegando, parou e entrou silenciosamente. Assim que a atravessou, sem ter sido interpelado por alguém, voltou a correr escadarias abaixo.

_"Heheh, Milo deve mesmo ter acabado com o Kamus!"_

* * *

Os longos cílios tremeram imperceptivelmente, revelando em seguida duas íris azuis magníficas. A primeira imagem que viram foi outro par de olhos azuis, claros, em um rosto jovem e belo que lhe sorria.

- Que raro...

- Hn?

- Eu te ver acordando! - exclamou o escorpiano, afastando algumas mechas lisas do rosto alvo dele. - Você sempre acorda primeiro... esgotei suas energias?

- Miro... - sussurrou, repreendendo aquelas palavras do grego. - Isso tem volta...

Sorrindo maroto, Miro depositou um beijo estalado no rosto do francês. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos e ficou a fitá-lo alegremente, enquanto brincava, distraído, com uma mecha de cabelos lisa sobre o peito dele.

- Conheço esse sorriso... - disse Kamus, baixinho.

- Heheh

- O que está tramando?

- Nada! - Miro escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, entre os cabelos compridos, soltando uma risadinha abafada que quase fez o aquariano rir também, de cócegas.

Kamus resolveu não comentar nada, acariciou com uma das mãos as costas fortes do rapaz, já adivinhando que Miro deveria estar todo alegre por saber que ele se vingaria daquela 'brincadeira-tortura-prazerosa'. Kamus sorriu mentalmente. É claro, que teria sua vez.

- Kamus... - chamou, alguns segundos depois, levantando a cabeça.

Entretanto, o francês estava pensativo, tinha algo errado e ele não se lembrava bem o que.

- Huh... Kamus?

- MIRO! - exclamou, fitando-o seriamente.

- O que eu fiz?

- Nada mas o Aioros sim!

- Aioros...? - o grego estranhou, pensou, pensou e finalmente começou a recordar.

- E o Saga... ou o Kanon... não sei, lembra? Eles...

- AH! Aqueles cretinos! Invadir meu quarto daquela forma! - reclamou, ficando irritado.

- Eles nos viram fazendo...

- Droga! Não imaginava que logo eles fossem voyeurs...

- Miro!

- Ah é, e isso não fica assim! - declarou vestindo uma camisa e arrumando as calças.

Kamus estava para ir com ele, tentar evitar uma discussão e provável briga que o escorpiano pudesse armar, mas percebeu que não pegaria bem sair naqueles trajes, aquela calça de couro cheia de zíperes.

- Espera, vou me trocar.

- Eu vou indo na frente! - e sem esperar protestos saiu correndo, indo a Casa acima, Sagitário.

Agitando negativamente a cabeça, Aquário procurou pelas roupas com que chegara a oitava Casa, logicamente não iria vestido daquele jeito direto de sua Casa.

Encontrou-as e começou a se trocar, perdendo um pouco mais de tempo com os cadarços dos coturnos. Quando ficou pronto, usando as roupas de treinamento, desceu ao primeiro andar, arrumando os cabelos. Não foi muito longe, o cosmo de Miro logo adentrava a própria Casa, novamente.

- Ele não está lá! - disse, irritado.

- Deve ter imaginado que o procuraríamos. - supôs, Aquário, friamente.

- E onde acha que ele está?

- Talvez, em Gêmeos.

- Ah, claro! Com seu cúmplice! - exclamou e pensou um pouco. - Kanon não está no Santuário, né?

- A menos que tenha voltado, não.

- É, que é difícil acreditar que era o Saga... - deu de ombros, enquanto Kamus movia a cabeça, informando que também não entendia. - OK! Para Gêmeos!

* * *

Em sua correria, o Cavaleiro de Sagitário já atravessava a Casa de Leão, e, assim como o sueco, não viu nem sentiu o cosmo de ninguém ali. Não deu muita atenção à isso, sentira o cosmo de seu 'algoz' escorpiano ir para a nona Casa e depois voltar. Resolveu não parar na Casa do irmão, sem saber que o geminiano estava bem ali, e desceu rumo a Gêmeos.

Passou tão rápido as escadarias que nem ao menos viu os Cavaleiros de Câncer e Peixes conversando, perto de um dos pilares. O italiano o viu, mas nem falou nada, vendo a pressa dele. Quando o pisciano olhou só teve tempo de ver um jovem correndo Casa de Câncer adentro, nem pôde identifica-lo.

- Quem foi esse que passou correndo, Mask?

- Aioros... - respondeu, se pegando a admirar Peixes, insistentemente, outra vez.

- Qual será o motivo da agitação...? - comentou consigo mesmo, voltou sua atenção ao canceriano e corou instantaneamente. Impressão ou Máscara da Morte olhava suas pernas? Apenas naquele momento deu se conta da curta túnica que vestia. - Ahn... o que foi?

- Ah, nada. - respondeu, desviando o olhar e passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Você estava olhando insistentemente para minhas pernas...

- O QUE? - gritou, em um misto de surpresa e raiva. - Acha que estou afim de você?

- Não! - respondeu rapidamente. Na verdade desconfiara que ele, no mínimo, gostara do que vira, mas resolveu falar isso. O que aquele italiano tinha de bonito, tinha de hostil, e como ele era muito bonito... - Só achei que estava querendo saber porque estou vestido assim...

- É, isso! - exclamou, e não era uma mentira total, era estranho vê-lo ali daquele jeito, mas estava mais ocupado em olha-lo do que em pensar no motivo.

- É que... que... - falar que saíra correndo de sua Casa atrás do espanhol e, por isso, não tivera tempo nem de pensar em se trocar, estava fora de cogitação. Precisava de uma desculpa, mas qual?

No quarto da terceira Casa, o geminiano se preparava para tomar um banho. Mal tinha acabado de tirar a camisa quando a porta foi aberta abruptamente.

- Saga! - exclamou Sagitário, feliz da vida, abraçando-o. - Até que enfim cheguei!

- Eeww! Aioros, sai! - disse, empurrando-o longe de si.

- Hmm? Ah! Kanon, você voltou!

- É, e porque você veio aqui?

- Atrás do Saga... - retorquiu e, vendo aqueles olhos azuis fitarem-no irritados, completou: - Preciso da ajuda dele... aliás onde ele está?

- Não sei, achei que estivesse com você! - Kanon falou, olhando desconfiado.

- Não... - tentou imaginar aonde Saga poderia estar.

- Já viu que ele não está, pode ir. - o geminiano disse secamente.

- Você não gosta muito de mim... ciúmes? - perguntou Aioros, o mais inocentemente que conseguia, o que não era muito aos olhos de Gêmeos.

- Não. Você é tão sem graça, desinteressante... - soltou um suspiro inconformado. - Só o Saga mesmo, pra achar algo em você... - comentou, mais pra si mesmo, do que pra ele.

Aioros franziu as sobrancelhas castanhas, seus olhos verdes brilharam. Aproximou-se mais dele, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Acho... - sussurrou bem próximo do rosto grego, eram quase da mesma altura. - ...que passamos pouco 'tempo' juntos...

Foi a vez de Kanon franzir as sobrancelhas. Sagitário tocou-lhe o queixo suavemente.

- Não conhecemos um ao outro... profundamente...

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Muito obrigada pelas reviews: **Diana**_** Lua**_, _**Cardosinha**_, _**Pan-chan**_, _**"Chibi Soldier"**_, _**Ryoko-chan**_, _**Sorento, **__**Sesshoumaru,youkai**_, _**Pipe**_, _**Ia-chan**_, _**Anna-Malfoy**_**_, _**_**Wee-chan**_, _**Nebula Chain**_, _**Duo-chan Maxwell**_, _**Matzuri Bielefeld,**_ _**Pime-chan**_, _**TaiNatsu **_e _**Saga de pijama**_.

Que tal esse capítulo?


End file.
